Tarot Death
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: DISCONTINUED STORY from my Deviantart account, will never continue this due to a computer mishap. Summary: Fawful comes back to life after the Mario Bros. last encounter and escapes to the outside world, he then finds Mimi and she takes him in with a suspicious Dimentio. But, the Dark Star that has little energy left within him has other plans, with Tarot Cards. FawMi
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**  
**Awaken**

Down inside Bowser's body, something awakens.  
Then gathers to form something dark that was only lost for a few moments, to emerge and become once again.  
Dark slime that has been scattered wriggles to life. this substance then retrieves to the biggest of the sludge to weave itself onto it. Others follow suit.  
When the lump started getting bigger and bigger, it then began to move to its side and wriggle into a very skinny arm that was the same color of the sludge. Eyes began to appear, closed.  
The thing doubled up as another arm was made, its' legs were starting to form. It didn't form into a leg, a big trunk appeared and split into three legs that were just as skinny as the arms. Whatever was left of the trunk then began to move to the top of the head.  
From there, a thin line was forming to half the height of the sludge, and on the end, was a ball of dark matter that seemed to have the feeling that it oozed evil. It then bore a mark, a purple star that had closed red eyes. But, that star was very tiny, as if all the energy had been sucked out.  
His eyes then opened. The eyes were blood red, a red that seemed to glow of evil, with a swirl of orange in each of them.  
He smiled.  
He was alive!

Fawful knew where he was, it excited him. But, all he could see was the inside of Bowser's body.  
This was not supposed to happen.  
He thrust his arms up in the air in fury, drawing purple lightning from his arms, making a swirling mass around his legs.  
Mario and Luigi were supposed to be dead. His explosion should have killed them without a doubt.  
He screamed, "I HAVE FURY!", but he couldn't. The dark energy stopped, he doubled up in pain, hands on the part between his mouth and legs. He couldn't talk. The dark star core came down in front of his face. He put it in between his palms and looked at it. The star was so tiny.  
The Dark Star's power was low.  
A frightening thought came to his mind. Was he stuck in this form for the rest of his life? He couldn't spread Cackletta's evil in this state. All of this plus the fact of only having soft vocal cords. He was living one of his own nightmares.  
Another thought crossed his mind, he grinned evilly. With another jolt of electricity, he struck deeply into Bowser's body, sending poisonous rays of dark energy all over the nervous system.  
He then laughed his new high-pitched laugh.  
A laugh of dark evil.

**Bowser's Castle**  
"GRAW!"  
Bowser then sat-up in bed, clutching his stomach. Kamak then came rushing into the room.  
"What's wrong, your highness?" he added quickly, not wanting to enrage him.  
"Stomach…bug… fix it…NOW!" he yelped and croaked in pain.  
Kamak came over to him and studied his mighty koopaness. It seemed his stomach was quivering in lack of strain. He then quietly prayed to Grambie that-  
"BLAH!"  
Too late.  
Bowser had puked all over Kamek, black ooze covering him from head to toe.  
"OH GRAMBIE THESE ARE MY BEST ROBES! BOWSER! YOU WILL SUFFER BY THE NAME IN ALL THE UNDERWHERE AFTER YOU GET WELL!"  
Even though Kamek was angry, he couldn't help wondering why this barf was black, and had some sort of tickling sensation.  
Bowser must be very sick.  
"Your highness," he began, "I think we need to go to Dr. Toadly."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**  
**Tarot Change**

It was a beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdome. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, the trees were swishing in the breeze, and Mario was all relaxed in his hammock. Luigi was inside, just about to finish making lunch.  
All was peaceful.  
"Mario!"  
Until an ancient voice broke the scene from dreamland.  
Mario looked up to find, to his surprise, Merlon running up the hill.  
"Merlon? What are you doing here?" asked Mario.  
When Merlon came up to the hill, Mario just noticed how tired he was. Merlon had sweat dripping from all under his hood, which must have been a million degrees under his cloak. He was panting and wheezing from the long climb and was doubled over.  
"Merlon?"  
Merlon held up a "give me a minute" sign with his right hand. When he had regained his breath, he drew himself up and made a three-sixty with his whole body.  
"We shouldn't talk her," he began, "can't we talk inside?"  
"Sure," answered Mario, "Luigi is almost finished making lunch."  
"That would be nice, thank you."  
Mario led Merlon inside, Luigi then appeared behind the kitchen corner and tripped in surprise when he saw Marlon entering.  
"Merlon!" he started, after bringing himself up, "What are you doing here?"  
"Good question," said Marlon, "but let's all sit down."  
"Right, I made lunch, would you mind turkey sandwich?"  
"Not at all."  
The trio sat down at the table, with lunch already in the center of it.  
"So Merlon," began Mario, "what brings you here?"  
"Aw yes, that." he said slowly, "I need you two to see something."  
He then withdrew from his robes, a diamond box. When he opened the top, there sat a deck of cards.  
"These," he began, "are tarot cards."  
From the top of the pile, he withdrew a card and showed it to Mario and Luigi. They both gasped, for what was on the card, was Dimentio.  
"What's he doing on the card?" asked Luigi..  
"He," Merlon started, "is supposed to be on the card. For he is O. The Fool."  
"I don't get it."  
"Aw, yes, I believe it's story time."

_At the beginning of time for the tarot cards, the tarot cards changed constantly. On the cards, there was always some random citizen acting about whatever tarot card they were on._  
_When the first super villain came, a hero came and vanquished the villain. Ever since then, the cards have been kept stable, only changing when a major event came and went._  
_XV. The Devil would always change into whatever nightmarish creature was taking part with the villain. I. The Magus always being the main hero. III. The Empress always being the main woman in charge. And so forth._

"Did this card change recently?" asked Mario.  
"Only last year." answered the ancient wizard.  
"Then what is the problem?" asked the green plumber.  
"These two cards." and he showed them XV. The Devil and XVI. The Tower, both of them covered in plastic wrap.  
"That's Fawful!" yelped Luigi.  
Indeed, both cards were printed the Dark Star Core and Fawful with the Dark Star.  
"Wait," said Mario, "why are they covered in plastic?"  
"Another good question," answered Merlon, placing the two cards onto the table, "they seem to be emitting an evil energy, an energy that would make anyone who would touch them shriek in pain."  
"Why would they be emitting that kind of energy?" whimpered Luigi.  
"I did some research, and I found-out that whoever is imprinted on the card, is still alive."  
"That's impossible," started the red plumber, "we saw him get blown to nothing but goop."  
"I also ha-"  
He never finished his sentence.  
"Mario!" screamed a toad, rushing into the house.  
Mario jumped from his chair, "What is it?".  
The toad scampered up to him.  
"It's at Dr. Toadly's," he started, "Bowser's sick."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**  
**Scuttle Away**

Dr. Toadly's was a mess.  
Bowser had practically ran for mercy to the Toad Town with black goop dripping from his mouth and onto all parts of his body. He was then found panting and moaning in the shopping center with kamek patting him asleep and muttering something about "paying for new robes".  
In other words, Bowser lost thirty pounds from running the long way.  
He was then later dragged by some of his shyguys into the infirmary, with nurses looking after him and checking his vital signs.  
Mario, Luigi, and Merlon then appeared on scene right on cue.  
"What's going on here?" asked Mario in a quiet voice.  
"Here he is!" piped one of the nursing toads.  
That toad then ran across the room to meet Mario.  
"Bowser needs to see you." she said, "He has asked to see you and your brother."  
She then peered at Merlon with a curious look.  
"I might be able to help." he said.  
She then turned around and led the way over to Bowser. When they reached the room, almost one-third of the room was covered with black slime. Cautious of the slime, they steered over to the Koopa King's bed.  
"Bowser," she prodded him awake, "Mario and Luigi are here."  
"Good," he rasped, "now go away."  
She curtsied and moved away from all the slime and back into the hallway. Bowser then looked up at them.  
"Did you get rid of Fawful?" he asked.  
The brothers looked at each other.  
"I sucked him in and coughed you two out, where is Fawful?"  
"He somehow survived his little explosion." answered Merlon.  
Bowser slowly turned his head to face Merlon.  
"Not you again." he said.  
"Afraid so." said Luigi.  
"He just can't be-" Boswer stopped in mid sentence and closed his mouth. The trio at the side of his bed steered clear of his mouth and ducked for cover.  
Bowser then leaned over the side of the bed and hurled a big ball of slime from his mouth that landed on the floor with a thud. That ball of slime then moved once, then twice, and finaly regained shape and turned around to face the group.  
"AUGH!" Luigi fainted and landed on some slime.  
Fawful had escaped Bowser.  
He then let out a little "eep" of terror and scuttled away.  
"Get him!" yelled Mario.  
Only he and Bowser were able to chase him, but Bowser was still weak, so only Mario went ahead chasing him.  
Fawful slipped into the hallway and managed to make the entire building squeal in fright. Mario was then hot on his tail when Dr. Toadly stepped into the hallway. The slime ball then went under the doctor's robes (only Mario noticed) just as Mario made a dive.  
The result, his arm under Dr. Toadly's robes.  
Both stopped dead and starred at each-other with embarrassed-stunned looks on their faces.  
"Mario," began the doctor, "could you get back to Bowser, please?"  
Mario was silent, he stood up and walked back to Bowser.  
Fawful got away.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**  
**Saved **

Fawful made his way through the shopping center without any trouble. His only was that he couldn't touch sunlight, instead of warmth on his sleek skin, he got a stab of pain and the thought of melting whenever he touched a beam of sunlight.  
Other than the fact that he was a small, mutated, slimy, dark energy bug, he was perfectly fine.  
He was free!  
But where to go?  
His new mind only told him to go to the darkest place in existence. That sounded lame. He pushed those thoughts away and pulled some power from within him to make a portal. The portal vibrated mildly around his body, ready to thrust the area around him with dark energy. Controlling the portal, the black slime then twirled it around himself, as if a snake was squeezing the life out of it's prey.  
He didn't have enough energy to make the portal take him to a location of his choice, instead, it swallowed him whole.

Merlee's Mansion was quiet.  
Except for one maid filing her nails.  
Mimi was slouched in a chair, bored. There was nothing to do except do her girl things. File file file file file, her erythematic strokes were enough to drive anyone crazy about after a minute.  
A sudden popping noise made her emerge from her trance. She then heard a scream that made her jolt after not that much sound.  
'Finally' she thought 'some action.'  
She rushed out of her room, her nail filer falling to the floor, eager to watch the scene.  
Merlee was swatting something with a broom and running after it with a vicious look on her face.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! THE HEALTH INSPECTOR WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING MESSING UP THE INSPECTION!"  
Mimi tilted her green head to look at what she was chasing. Her face then put on a "gross" expression as she saw what it was. It was some slime ball that somehow grew legs and a childish face with a thin antennae popping out on the top of it's round body. She was sure she cleaned that thick slime from the bathroom.  
A thick WHACK broke her dream cloud, she saw that Merlee was successful with her capture of the mutant slime. She then held her broom up, Mimi then saw a cluster of black slime from where Merlee hit it, the body though was on the broom. Her boss then scraped off the goop from the broom with magic and put it into a jar.  
"Here, Mimi," she began, handing the jar to her, "take this to a stream and make sure the health inspector never finds it."  
Mimi held the glass jar with her thin arms, the creature was dizzy from all the chasing around.  
Not wanting to make Merlee angry, she said okay and flipped to a stream in Cragon territory. Luckily, none of the villagers were awake to see her.  
Mimi looked into the jar to see the slime awakening and climbing back to its' legs. It looked around and saw Mimi holding it aloft, it put what looked like claws on the wall of the jar.  
She returned to her task of dumping the jar into the stream, it seemed to be going faster than usual. The cube headed girl walked up to it, arms outstretched. The creature looked at where she was going, it then looked back at Mimi with a pleading look.  
She reached the stream, ready to toss whatever was in the jar into the stream. Before she committed the hideous sin of murder, she looked back down at the black slime. The slime was different this time, it was looking down at the bottom of the jar and into the roaring water, it's eyes clouded in grief.

_Fawful stood there, looking down, thinking about his events in life._  
_Being taught by Cackletta._  
_Seeing her blown to bits by the Mario Bros._  
_Selling beans in his bean and badge shop._  
_Tricking Bowser into eating a vacuum shroom._  
_Stealing the Dark Star._  
_Being with Midbus._  
_Defeated by Bowser._  
_Inhaled by Dark Bowser._  
_Blown to bits for no reason._  
_To now._  
_He saw nothing else in this life, he was stuck in this form for the rest of his life._

Mimi then set the jar down on a rock and sat down next to the jar. She sighed, the black being blinked in surprise.  
"Grape Jam it, this is just like that Ratatouie Movie." she said.  
She stared at Fawful, she still didn't know what it was, but it reminded her of something…or someone.  
With an abrupt movement, she stood up and placed the jar into her dress pocket and flipped back to Merlee's Mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**  
**Lost**

They were back at Mario's house. Mario was still shaken about his "accident" with Dr. Toadly. Luigi was eating almost all the sandwiches that he made. Which left Merlon, looking at the Tarot cards. Bowser was making a quick recovery and would soon be back at his castle in a few days. This silence was getting everyone nowhere.  
"We could put a bounty on his head," thought Luigi, aloud, "everyone would be searching for him."  
"No, no, no," began Merlon, "they would all expect you two to look for him, you two are usually the ones who look for the evil doers."  
"We could build a dark energy magnet."  
"You don't have any money."  
"We could use giga shrooms to look for him."  
"Princess Peach would not be happy."  
"We could call Peasly!"  
"How would that work?"  
"Fawful and Peasly are rivals."  
"Again, how would that work?"  
"I don't know."  
Mario then got over his distress and jumped into the conversation.  
"We could call Bluminere and ask him if he knows how to track down dark energy."  
"That's a good idea." said Merlon.  
"Yeah, great idea." Luigi also agreed.

Mario then called Bluminere and told him to meet at their house. It took hours before he finally came late into the night.  
"Sorry," said the ex-count, "my flipping skills don't work very well over a long distance."  
"It's okay," answered the red plumber, "Luigi's asleep and Merlon's here, we need to ask you some questions."  
Bluminere put on a bewildered expression.  
"But, I thought that was all there was to Dimentio and the Dark Protagonist."  
Merlon entered the living room.  
"That's not it," the ancient wizard said, "we are having trouble with a villain that has a certain amount of dark energy attached to it."  
The white caped man looked surprised, "That's interesting." he said.  
Mario then told everything about Fawful. He told him about how Fawful and Cackletta almost had the Beanbean Kingdome in their grasps, how Fawful rose to power with his little beanshop in the sewers, the trickery Fawful used against Bowser and the Mario Bros, the epic battles that were fought, and the ending words of Fawful's speech.  
Bluminere listened to every word nodding here and there, understanding Fawful and his actions.  
When Mario finished, he shuffled his boots.  
"Something didn't seem right when he was giving his last speech," he began, "as if he was hinting something about coming back to life."  
"What makes you think that?" asked Bluminere.  
The red plumber redid Fawful's evil smile of winning and defeat inside of his head, that smile seemed as if he had something planned after death.  
"His last smile." he finally said, "That insane smile."  
Silence grew heavy in the room, drifting to every living soul.  
"I would suggest building a dark energy magnet." Bluminere said, finally.  
"Luigi said that." answered Merlon with a shocked look on his face.  
"But," began the ex-count, "there is also one other thing to do."  
"What would that be?" asked the mustached man.  
"I don't know, but I have heard that darkness can be traced by the holder, that is, if the holder is feeling a strong emotion."  
"Like you and the pure hearts." exclaimed Merlon.  
"Exactly."  
"So, if Fawful feels love, then we could be able to trace him?" asked Mario.  
"Well, yes, but it could also be anger, pain, or sadness."  
"That seems surprisingly easy, Bluninere." said Merlon, suspiciously.  
"Yes, that's the tricky part." the caped man said, adjusting his monocle, "You would need something to trace that energy, like a magnet."  
"Any suggestions?"  
"A pure energy source, like a pure heart, would work."  
"Me and Luigi stopped the dark star with the Miracle Cure," said Mario, " but we lost it after we took down the barrier."  
"That's a start," Bluminere stood up, "I'm afraid that I am going to have to go, Timpani must be worrying about me."  
Mario and Merlon said good-bye as he left. They looked out the door as he flipped back to his castle, a dark breeze flowed threw the night, making the world look much darker than it already was.  
Somewhere, thousands of miles away, the dark energy was going under a change.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**  
**Light and Dark**

Fawful ached all over.  
This wasn't a normal pain, it felt as though his body might break.  
He wrapped his arms around himself and squatted into his spider form, hugging himself. This was not the first time he had felt pain like this, it happened every time he was defeated or when he was absorbing the dark star.  
CRACK  
His body really was breaking.  
He closed his eyes and made a pained expression on his face. It was luck that Mimi had gone to sleep a few hours ago, and that he didn't have completely formed vocal cords.  
When he felt heavier then usual, he opened his eyes to find himself outside of the jar and on the pink carpet. The pain had left him.  
He pressed his hand over the carpet to find it green, he looked to his right to find that his purple and red-rimmed cloak was fastened around himself. Looking down, he saw that he still had his grey sandals fit onto his feet. He stood up and walked over to Mimi's full-body mirror. His reflection showed his Dark Fawful self imprinted all brand-new. The only difference was his star, it was smaller this time, just like the star on his antennae.  
Looking over at Mimi, his face softened, 'she saved the life that has belongence to the one who is me' he thought.  
He had to repay her in some way.  
Concentrating on his dark energy, he formed a black rose that surged dark energy, but the dark energy was in a friendly way. The rose floated on her nightstand and landed softly next to her lamp.  
He starred at the scene, mystified by how the picture looked like a love scene. He pushed the thought away, he couldn't be in love with her, he was only thanking her. Pushing away the last of those thoughts, he made his way back to the shelf that held the jar.  
Concentrating on the dark energy again, he made himself into a star the emerged dark energy and went through the glass of the jar like fog. The star vanished when he was inside, he became his bug form again.  
Blinking into the small glimpses of light emitting from the window, he yawned and curled up to sleep.  
In the vast expanse of morning, a shadow leaned over the two sleeping beings and drifted over to the jar. The shadow looked deeply into the jar and sucked a tiny nibble of energy from the bug. It then gave the jar some of it's energy, the dark energy passed through the jar and surrounded the being inside. The dark star, being weak at the time, absorbed the energy, hungrily.  
Fawful twitched in pain in his sleep. The shadow descended into a vortex of darkness and disappeared.  
Through the morning, no one knew what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**  
**Pure Miracle**

"Mario, I just thought of something."  
Mario turned to face Merlon. Merlon had spent the night at Mario's house to help solve the mystery of Fawful.  
"Yes Merlon?"  
"I think you've left traces of pure energy at Castle Bleck and every other place you were involved with pure energy."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Energy disburse happens in every magical item, if you put every energy disburse together, then you would get a dark energy magnet."  
"How would you know this?"  
"Some of my magical experiments fail, and I end up cleaning them up."  
"I don't know." Mario shrugged uncomfortable, he didn't feel like traveling.  
"Me and Luigi both agreed to this, I'm afraid that you are out numbered."  
"Shroob, I guess I have no choice."  
"First off, where would be the nearest place with pure energy?"  
"Pfft, all over Mushroom Kingdome, the Miracle Cure flew everywhere."  
"Where would be the second place?"  
"Probably Peach's Castle or Bowser's Castle."  
"And final?"  
"Castle Bleck or the Beanbean Kingdom."  
"So we better find something to store energy inside, do you have a vacuum and a glass jar?"  
"Uh..yes we do."  
Mario's face drained, whatever Merlon was planning, he didn't want the vacuum to be damaged. Before he could warn him, Merlon skipped out of the room humming.  
"Oh where oh where could you be dear vacuum?"  
"Merlon…"  
He then dashes after the ancient magician who is now trashing the house from walls to carpet.  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing…"  
"Merlon?"  
"WHAT?! You're trashing the house without me?"  
Mario turned his head to find his green brother with a delighted look on his face.  
"Luigi, wait-"  
Before he could finish, the green plumber jumped into the carpet remains.  
"WEEGI WANT TO DESTROY!"  
"That's the spirit!"  
Mario put his palm to his face, this might take awhile.

**3 HOURS LATER**  
The house was utterly a mess when Merlon finally found the vacuum, he didn't even bother to clean up. He only went to the kitchen to eat the jam from inside of a jam jar, all the while, Mario cleaned up the mess while Luigi helped Merlon find the duck tape. Which added to the big mess.  
But it still wasn't some more time until the vacuum machine was finished with some magic touches.  
"I'm done!" Merlon announced.  
Luigi was the only one clapping, Mario was slumped on the newly cleaned couch, snoring.  
"I think we better test it!" exclaimed Luigi, excitedly.  
"Good thinking, I might have to make you my apprentice, Luigi." answered Merlon.  
Luigi blushed at the though of wearing wizard robes and having a scar on his forehead.  
Merlon then pointed the vacuum at Mario, flipped some switches, and pressed the big green button that was inserted onto the vacuum. The device then gave a jerk and made a coughing sound, that lowered Merlon's self-esteem, and, to his surprise, the machine started sucking in with just as enough energy Bowser had with his vacuum shroom. Mario snorted awake, realizing what was going on, he accidentally flailed his arms in the air and was sucked inside of the jam jar.  
Merlon then hit the other button, this button seemed to be large and red.  
Luigi gave a many cheers to the ancient magician as he bowed to a fake audience. The house was now back in its' previous wreak. Mario's screams could be faintly heard from the glass jar.  
"Saaay." the green plumber interrupted. "How can you eject things out?"  
Merlon paled behind his hood.  
"I will fix that."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**  
**Cute Tricks**

"La la la la la~"  
It was afternoon in Merlee's mansion, Mimi was carrying bed sheets to the other rooms in the mansion, she was happily singing a happy tune. She was lost in thought, thinking about a surprise visit from, her old pal-slash-minion-friend, Dimentio.  
The green girl hated Dimentio, but her thoughts had changed ever since he came back from the Underwhere, it was a miracle that anyone would have come back, but it would be no surprise if it was the insane jester. At least she would have some company besides her new pet.  
"Can you say UP!?"  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the TV in Merlee's room. Curiously, Mimi opened the door to a crack. She nearly dropped to the floor laughing, Merlee was doing an exercise with an exercise video.  
"How low can you GO!?"  
The magician then broke to a neat split.  
Mimi nearly collapsed from laughter.  
Something then tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find-  
"Dimentio?"  
It was true, the purple and yellow jester was floating in front of her, happy to see her.  
"Shh!" he said. "I want to see too."  
Mimi gave him some space to watch her boss doing the exercise video. The duo watched and laughed in unison during the whole experience. It ended when the female koopa said how hard they just "worked out", the ex-minions ran back to Mimi's door.  
"Oh, Mimi," cried the jester through tears. "I can't remember the last time we laughed like this."  
" Me neither, Dimmy." replied Mimi.  
"That reminds me." he turned around to get something out of his poncho and held it out to Mimi.  
Mimi's eyes sparkled, the box was encrusted with diamonds and rimed with rubies and in the center was a cluster of sapphires with a neat emerald gem in the center. She picked up the box with precaution, careful that the box might drop to the floor, and opened the three-dimensional item. The green girl gasped, inside the box was a green rose, it was the same green as her skin tone. To her surprise, the rose jerked up and twitched, facing her. It would then seem rather unlikely to explode into her face.  
Which it then did.  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ah~"  
"OUCH! That still hurts doofus!"  
"Oh Mimi," he said, wiping a tear off of his mask. "You were always so easy to trick."  
"I see that you haven't changed that much either." she replied, coolly.  
"Things almost never change."  
"Pfft. Let's change the subject."  
"Fine, it's on me!"  
"I would like to know about how much you like animals."  
Dimentio stopped laughing and stared at Mimi, it was one of those questions that he did not like to answer.  
"As big as an atom." he replied gruffly.  
"Whadever." she blushed. "I would like you to look at something for me."  
"Better not be another one of those stray chainchomps."  
"Nope! It is just the cutest little blob of slime!"  
If she could burst from happiness, she could have, but instead she brought her hands together and put them to her left cheek. Her face looked like the setting sun.  
"Slime?"  
"Yep!"  
"Are you taking any medications?"  
"Nope!"  
Dimentio stared at her for a long time, unblinking.  
"Well then, lead the way."  
"Yay!"

"Uh Mimi? Where did you find him?"  
It was now later, the green girl had to rush over her room and collect her diary before the jester could see it. Dimentio was busy poking around the jar.  
"I saw Merlee trying to kill him with a broom in the hallway. Why?" she then cocked her head to one side.  
"It's just odd."  
He then flicked the jar with one of his hovering fingers, the glass containment then tipped over and tipped Fawful onto his (what seemed to be) side. To the jester's astonishment, the bug looked through the glass and made an angry face. When Dimentio turned around, he was met with one of Mimi's famous stick-armed-with-a-sense-of-fashion slaps.  
"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO HIM!" she screeched as if possessed by an angry cat.  
She pushed him out of the way to comfort the black slime that was giving a sense of moodiness in the room.  
"I hope you will behave better now." Mimi said as she turned around. "I have a few more things to do, so I certainly hope that you will not cause anymore trouble." without further delay, the cube headed girl straightened her outfit and jogged out of the room.  
Which left the two only males in the building together staring after her. With a fake cough, the master of dimensions turned around and started down at Fawful grimly.  
"I don't know how in every world you got here," he began. "but whatever you do, don't you dare put anyone of your slimy fingers on that girl. She is supposed to live a happy life now and no one is supposed to change that. I don't know what you are planning, but you are breaking several immortal laws at the very moment."  
With one last angry glance, he levitated out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**  
**The Dark Intermission**

Shall we take a break? Yes we shall.  
Let's take an intermission.

Somewhere far away, where there are no stars, a very dark civilization thrives from despair.  
Great mounds of ink and darkness gather at, what seems to be, a courtyard of shadows. If you look closely at the mounds, they each have a pair of eyes and thin body structures. These would be the people who thrive at this lifeless civilization.  
"GR…GREETINGS EVERYONE!" spoke a very tall piece of ink.  
"IT…IT IS MY GREATEST ANGER TO ANNOUNCE THAT OUR CIVILIZATION WILL COME TO IT'S EXTINCTION!"  
Many inks glubbed in fright, scared and curious about what he was saying.  
"OU…OUR LAST OWNER HAS INFILTRATED OUR ENERGY! TH…THE INK TRIBE CANNOT LAST MUCH LONGER AS HE BECOMES MORE AND MORE OF OUR SPIECES WITH EACH PASSING MOON!"  
From behind him were two taller inks who shouted, "PR…PREJUICE, REVENGE, SCORE!"  
"PR…PREJUICE, REVENGE, SCORE!" the cry was echoed.  
Another ink, who was smaller than the main ink and lighter than the rest then took the speech.  
"HE…HE PROCLAIMS TO LIVE FOR POWER! TO…TO THINK OF A BEING TO BE CALLED AN INK!"  
More angry cries took the field as the speaker gave the other ink the speech.  
"TH…THE DARK STAR PROTECTORS WILL LIVE ON!" he said as he raised his slimy fist to the dark clouds.  
The cry echoed as everyone left the yard. It wasn't until later that a young ink, as dark as her father emerged from the building.  
"Solencar, we need to talk." she said.  
Solencar turned his head to meet her, "We…We've discussed this already, Milledea, ever since that boy has been using our magic for his own selfish rights."  
"I know," she spoke calmly as if it were a silent night. "but, do you really think that killing him is the best solution?"  
"Hm…Hmpf. You always ask the question as if you were asking about the weather. Ye…Yes, it is the only answer."  
She cast her glance down to the black tile floor. No one ever wanted to listen to her, it was always the fact that she was more of a shadow than an ink.  
"Maybe it isn't." she said.  
"Be…Be quiet, as you know, I have given him some more shadow to help put him under watch. No…Not only is he going to be listen to, he is also going to change in some ways that, I predict, will make him unstable."  
"Do you even know why he is doing this?"  
"No…No, this will be the last conversation we have of him, do you understand me?"  
"Yes, yes father."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**  
**Traveling**

"Bro, I can't…walk…another…STEP!" Luigi huffed.  
The trio was walking through a very long path through Dimble Woods. It had toke ages before Merlon finally made a reverse button for the LIT (Light Intension Transactor), in which he reappeared from the machine with many joint pains.  
As they walked through the woods, something made them stop in their tracks.  
"Meow, meow, meow!" came a peculiar box shaped creature.  
"DHUAWW~!" screamed the green bro., forgetting being tired and charging up to pet such a cute creature.  
"You're so cute, do you want a cookie, do you want a cookie, dhuaww~!"  
"Meow, meow, meow, meow!"  
"Brgh…" came a deep voice.  
It would be so sudden if a monster then leaped out of the shadows, wouldn't it?  
Which then happened.  
Another creature, that was bigger than the other, jumped out of the bushes and tackled Luigi.  
"BRO! Help me! I need the hammer! BRO!"  
"Broggy! Stop ze nonsense immediately!"  
Another block headed creature came out and tried to pull the two apart with little success. This little shenanigan happened until Merlon did some of his poofy magic to put the "Broggy" to calm down, the spell went wrong and instead put her into a pink tutu. This is what settled the fight.  
Mumbling and embarrassed, the wizard retreated to the back.  
"My ziriouz apologies! Moizer Plumbers!" cried the block man who went to aid Broggy.  
"You know, I think I remember you." stated Mario. "You were the one who shooed us away from the counter in fear of your business."  
"Yeah," started Luigi as he pulled himself off the ground. "Did your business improve after we left?"  
But the man did not turn around, he was trying to indicate that he was ignoring them with all the wrong signals.  
Walking away, the trio descended deeper into the forest.  
Their count still zero.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**  
**The Closest Call**

"Well gosh silly, I just don't see how she can compare to you."  
It has been many weeks by now, Mimi's room was as pink as ever, Fawful was still in his imprisonment, staring at space for the six billionth time, and Mimi was laying down on her pink flower carpet with her spider phone to her ear.  
"Well Mimi, she just came up to my face and said that we are equal, like all should be. That just can't be true, because everyone was born with some flaw."  
"Yes we must all have a flaw, and when she talks, she always acts as if she is only perfect person in the world, with no flaws at all."  
"Yes yes, she has a huge flaw of course, should I say it?"  
"By golly, yes!"  
"She's fat!"

Fawful looked at Mimi laughing on the carpet.  
He had the dark transformation for many weeks, each being painful, but he didn't mind the pain anymore. He could tell when he was going to transform ten minuets before, for that was when his skin started cracking. The earliest he could, was an hour, for that was when he started to get heavy, so heavy, he didn't feel as light as air anymore.  
He looked up at the cap of the jar, the only way out of his imprisonment, it wasn't a bad life to be stuck inside a jar for twelve hours.  
For one, he got to…  
Okay, it was a bad thing to be stuck in a jar for the rest of his life.  
He had to put up with Mimi staring at him, the loud poofing sounds she made when she changed clothes, the OCD-ness that Mimi had to arranging shelves (which dealt with Fawful being moved every millimeter along the desk), and the disruptive jester who kept barging into her room every hour.  
Ever since Dimentio spoke with Fawful, he couldn't take his mind off that the world would shatter if he left Mimi alone with Fawful for sixty one minuets. So he always came in sixty minuets on the dot to check.  
This often led to certain slaps to the mask for him.  
Wait, scratch that.  
It always led to stick-armed-with-a-sense-of-fashion slaps.  
But last time his defenses were lowered, so he got kicked in the crotch.  
Fawful shook, his body was becoming heavy again, Mimi should prepare for bed now, he hoped.  
But she didn't, she showed no sign of wanting to go to bed, she didn't show any sign until forty five minuets later, she then yawned and poofed everything back into it's original place, one by one.  
Torture, so much torture, thought Fawful as Mimi did all of her chores very slowly.  
Ten minuets, his body was enflamed in pain, so much white hot pain. Mimi still hadn't poofed on her nightdress.  
Five minuets, she jumped into bed and smuggled her face into her dove feathered pillows.  
It was likely that the green cubed girl as still not asleep, Fawful couldn't bear it anymore, he wish he had vocal cords to scream in pain, how he wished he had them.  
Three minuets, Mimi sat up, she forgot to take her knock-out drops. Magically teleporting them to her, counting them to make sure everything was in order, and swallowed.  
One Minuet, Mimi fell into her pillows with a soft thlump.  
What tension.


	12. Announcement

Guys, this story is discontinued, I will probably never come back to it due to my computer and its suicidal methods.

But, if everyone likes this a lot, I might continue it, but only if I get a lot of reviews or favs or something.

Oh and another reason I discontinued this story is because there is a huge gap between from where we are now and the plot.


End file.
